freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
My theory: Mike is a child in a coma from Abusive Head Trauma (Or Shaken Baby Syndrome). The story: Mike Schmidt is 3 years old, born in 1989, just approaching his 4th birthday. His mother and he would always go to Chuck E. Cheese's, and have puppet shows. His father was just a drunkard security officer, who often made phone calls home and stutters as he speaks about stuff like hallucinations. Mike's 4th birthday came along, and his mother brought him a bear costume, since that is Mike's favorite animal. A few of his friends came by, and at 6:00, they cheered for Mike, and they all went home. Mike's mother was gonna take the bear costume off, but he loved it too much. He kept it on, and his mother decided to put on a puppet show, about 4 animals: a bear, a chicken, a bunny, and a fox. The story went like this: The fox and bear were clever creatures, and always used smart tactics to find meals, and the chicken and bunny ran randomly to escape. Halfway through the show, Mike's dad arrives, highly intoxicated. His dad runs through, bashes the door open, angrily, recently fired for his drunken behavior. Mike is startled, and starts crying. His father gets more annoyed. Mike's mother wanted to help, but his father was too angered. He yelled, picked Mike up, screamed at him, and shook him violently, yelling at him to shut up. Mike screamed, then, suddenly, his eyes closed. He entered his coma of Abusive Head Trauma. Ok, now that you've read the story... lets take a look at how the game relates to it. • Mike was born in 1989, so he's be turning 4 in 1993; The year in which FNAF 1 takes place. How do I know? Game Theory's video, and the payment which you receive in FNAF 1 is actually the payment you'd receive in 1993. • Mike's mother would always go with Mike to Chuck E. Cheese's. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is obviously based off of Chuck E. Cheese's. His father was a drunkard security officer, who made phone calls and stuttered, and complained about hallucinations, caused by his intoxication. You are a security officer, and Phone Guy stutters as he speaks. He often goes "He-hello hello?" And, the hallucinations you see in the office. • His mother also made puppet shows for him. The puppet show before his coma is of a bear, chicken, bunny, and fox. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. The story of the puppet show is about a bear and a fox using smart moves for meals, and the bunny and chicken wandering about to escape being eaten. Freddy and Foxy use tactics like that, as Foxy waits until the time is right, then charges in to attack. Freddy usually attacks in the dark, but he also sneaks into the office to catch you. Bonnie and Chica randomly wander about the restaurant, and eventually to your office. • On his birthday, at 6:00, the kids cheered for Mike's 4th birthday. At 6:00 after each night, you hear children cheering. • His father ran into the room, when he was intoxicated and overwhelmed with anger, startling Mike. Foxy runs into the office, and startles Mike. • His father screamed, picked up Mike, and shook him. Mike was still in his bear costume, and he screamed; Golden Freddy's scream is low pitched, because his father is an adult, and the screen doesn't shake when he kills you. The Animatronics grab you, and the scream is actually Mike, because he is only 4, so it makes sense that it's high-pitched. But, the screen also shakes when you are attacked, because you are being shaken, resembling when Mike was shaken by his father. Then, game over. Since Mike fell into the coma with his bear costume, it makes sense that the game over screen is him in a Freddy costume.